


Got nobody on my mind (only you on my riverbank)

by lostboy_jpg



Category: thejackway, track - Fandom, uniquehatter
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboy_jpg/pseuds/lostboy_jpg
Summary: A short little blurb on Track™ its kinda really cute more than anything. Pillow and blanket forts will ensue.





	

They always cuddled afterwards. 

Always.

Without exceptions or excuses.

Trent was wrapped up in Jack's arms. He sighed contently, settling in further.

Jack ran his fingers through Trent's hair soothingly. "My baby boy. You did so good for me." 

Trent smiled, satisfied with the praise he was receiving. "You know what we should do next?" he mentioned, almost as an afterthought.

"What's that?" Jack asked smiling at the boy in his arms.

"We should build a pillow fort." Trent suggested, waiting for Jack's response.

And Jack's heart could just burst with adoration at any given moment.

"I think that's a great idea." Jack replied, much to Trent's excitement. "Why don't you go jump in the shower, and I'll get started on it."

Trent jumped up excitedly and did as Jack said. He was never one to disobey, after all.

Jack smiled as he watched him leave. He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to call such a cute, ridiculous dork his.

~~~~

Trent walked back into their bedroom, and he was excited all over again. Before his very eyes was the coolest pillow fort he had ever seen.

Blankets were draped from a hook on the ceiling, at the furthest corner of the room, making for a neat canopy shape. All the pillows from the house seemed to wind up around the fort, with even more blankets stretched about. Twinkling lights were strung around the fort, leaving the room in a soft glow.

Trent walked over and crawled inside the fort to find Jack already waiting inside.

"Took you long enough." Jack teased, barely looking up from his phone.

"Hey! I was only gone for like twenty minutes!" Trent defended, snatching the phone out of his hands. "And pay attention to me!"

"Hey! Give it back!" Jack reached for his phone, only for Trent to move out of reach, causing both of them to fall.

Jack leaned over Trent, who was sprawled on the floor of the fort. He pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, retrieving his phone. "I'll take that." He grinned victoriously as he slipped his phone in his pants pocket.

Trent wrinkled his nose and laughed. "You still smell like sex."

Jack rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip. "Is sex always on your brain?"

"Pretty much." Trent smirked as he writhed under Jack's hold.

"You're ridiculous." But Jack leaned down to kiss his lips anyways.

Jack settled next to Trent in a pile of pillows. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Trent nodded, climbing so he was sitting in his boyfriend's lap.

Jack moved one of the blankets that made up the walls of the fort to reveal the flatscreen on the wall could be seen perfectly from inside the fort.

"Thank you for the fort." Trent kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

"Anything for my baby boy." Jack wrapped his arms around him as the movie started to play.


End file.
